Love Shuffle
by NaomiAni
Summary: Miku was a beautiful girl that many people desire her, but she wanted a plain life. On the first of high school, Rin and Len are the twin idols and Len find out the mask of the plain girl. She become an idol and their love start to move little by little. Len fell for Miku, but When will Miku realize it and show it to him. LenXMikuXRei
1. Chapter 1

On the first of school, Miku wakes up from her slumber feeling tired. She takes a shower and dressed herself up with her new uniform for her first year of high school. Miku ties her long hair to buns and she picks up her glasses from the desk to wear. Her eye was sparkly green eyes that make you falls in love as soon as you see it;however,she doesn't like attention so she puts on a glasses with a little makeup to fake acne.

_All I want is a simple school life._.she sighed, thinking about her middle school life. She used being called plain and acne girl, but she thinks it better than having attention to her..it really a boring life, getting many admirer and haters isn't what she want. _I know that I have the beauty and skills, but I want someone to like me for myself. Not my appearance!_

She went downstairs to grab a sandwich and microwave it, she feels that the house is empty. Her father went oversea for his job and her mother is sick at the hospital, so her brother Mikuo taking of her mother..even though she said it ok for her to stay alone. Because she masters judo and karate, her family thinks she is a strong girl so she might be ok by herself.

It nearly time for the opening ceremony for the first year, she grabs her bags and locked the doors of her house. She walked to school by herself, she doesn't like crowded place so when she arrived, she'd find somewhere quiet to relax. The school president gives a perfect speech, but most of student don't pay attention to him. There was a crowded of people near the entranced, she saw the star from TV.

Len Kagamine and Rin Kagamine, they're twins...she sighed _Here go my peaceful life, why it became like this. I hate famous people, always grabbing attention_ to Len and Rin are famous twin idols and they goods at singing and acting. Len is older than Rin by a minute, both of them are popular on the star list. They are No.1 at the top chart of the year. Eventhough Miku likes music and acting, but she doesn't like them because she thinks they all the same.

Len is good at math and history, and he mastered a great skills at sports and dancing. His long blonde hair tie up in a ponytail, makes him look cool and beautiful when the sun shines brightly. Rin is good at biology and earth, and she is a great cooked and her acting is good too. She like to use hair accessories and put on a white bow on her head. Len is taller than Rin, since he is a guy.

Miku feel exhausted from the crowded and went to her class. She saw the twins name in her class she knocked her head on the table. Hearing many students screaming and talking to them. The teacher came and introduced herself to the students. All the students was quiet and started to introduce themselves by orders. When it was her turn, she stands up and introduced herself with a normal voice.

"Hi, my name is Miku Hatsune. I am 16 years old and I love reading book. I don't like noisy place and trendy things. I hope we get along well." She has a fake smile on her face that she thinks that it would her plain character. She smirked, when she listen to the twins, all the students clapping their hand when they finished.

The next days arrive, Miku wakes up and doing her morning routine. She prepared her bag to school. She thought she might join the go home club today because she was lazy to join any big club. She went to school so early so no one came. She went to the stage room, she untie her hair and make it to a high ponytail and wipe her fake acne make up. Taking off her glasses and put on a cute bracelet. No one would know it was her, because her plain face and natural face is different.

She walked all around the stage and she puts music on her phone. She starts dancing and singing, following the rhythms. She feels so great and exciting, she wishes she could just do like that everyday. She couldn't, because she knew that it would make her popular again..at least she happy now, at a moment.

While she was dancing happily, Len stared at her surprisingly. He thought he never seem her in the school before, He stays quiet and watches her secretly. _A girl as cute as her, every guys would wants to date her. Her aura are so sparkling and beautifully, her skin are so white like a snow and her hair is so smooth and pretty_. He wants to know who she was, how can she capture his heart.

She stops the music, and glance at him as a shock. She thought no one would come this early. He walk closer to her and he grinned. _Did he saw my true face while I was taking off my fake makeup?_ He uses his hand to lifted her chin and smile. He touches her hair and look at her green eyes. His blue eyes was saying something that he is interest in her.

"Hello, cutie" he greeted.."your dancing is beautiful and your aura is like a star. Hmm Interesting!" He smirked. She replied" Please let go of my chin and my hair!" He came closer to her face..her heart is jumping crazily because she knows that guy always like that. "I hate you, please let me go...I don't want to make any harm or injury on you".

"What's your name, cutie?" He asked with a dark smile. She replied "I don't want to. Why should I tell? I don't know you." She slapped his face and ran away while throwing him a grinned _What an interesting girls._

She ran to the bathroom and start to prepare to change to her plain self. Standing in the bathroom for 30 minutes until she went out from the bathroom. She saw Len in the class room sleeping and she just go to her place quietly. She start to read books about the stars, which she loves the night times.

Len wakes up and he saw her reading books, he thought her hair is similar to the girl he saw. _But her face is full of acne and the cute girl face is smooth and no acne_, maybe it was his confusion. He thought there is noway she could be her, I really want to know the mystery girl name...he is very sick of his fan girls and he only find that cute girl unique.

The reason he wants to know her, is that her surrounding aura is so shining and she have a face of an angel. Her hair is smooth and her eye is green, she completely capture his heart. He never sees a girl like her even though he met a lot of beautiful girl, but he never interested in them.

Miku was kind of nervous around him in the class alone, he glared at her and she thought that he might find out. She is smart at disguise and acting so he might never find out. He starts to talk to her with a cool character and bright:

"You are Miku right, do you know me? Yesterday, I didin't saw you in the crowd of my fans." He flattered himself. She said with smart voice "I don't care who you are and you are a star or something. I just hate famous people who always flatter themselves. Don't ever talk to me again" he was shocked, but he talks back "I have no interest in plain girl with acne like you. I just being nice, because I pity you" he laughed.

More students come and it time to start the geography lesson. She sighed. _I am going to take revenge on that Len for calling me plain. That stupid boy, he doesn't kow who I am, this is why I hate famous people_. She smirked when she knows the perfect revenge _I will use my other side to find his weakness and takes him down._

**_2 weeks_ later,**

She starts her plan and she had been observing him for the past week. She is the smartest in her family her IQ is the highest in the town. She ties her hair and make a high ponytail like that time when last weeks incident. She knew that he will come early and she thought that she would come earlier.

She start the music and dancing while singing to the song. Len always walked pass the stage room, but she doesn't why. While Len was walking, he heard music so he takes a look. He saw that cute girl that he saw the past weeks. His heart start to shake and he craves for her, he want to touch her and make her his.


	2. Chapter 2

She goods at acting shock so when she glared at him, she make a shocked expression. He grinned and come close to her, and stop the music. She was trying to escape, but his blue eye froze her making her completely frozen. His hand was on her face and touch it, he likes how her face is soft.

He started to come closer to her face and glared at her soft lips, his finger touch her lips and she glared at him with a pity eyes. It makes him want to touch her more, her lip was pressed by his lips. He could feel the sweet taste of her lip likes a cake, making him feel more craving for her. She looks like a sheep that was trap by a wolf.

Len start to separate her lips and go through all over her mouth, every part getting his tongue to lick her. She can't breath. She thought that this would never go this far, she was very scare that he likes a wolf. _Why did he do this to me? It make me weak, that's not fair. I need to escape from him, right now._

He started to bit her ear and licked her necked, which makes her uncomfortable. He started to feel doing more things to her. Miku tried to escape but he blocked her way, so she kicked him hardly until he feel the pain. He was surprised that this stubborn little sheep can escape from him. He stared at her while she was running and he smirked.

She ran so fast to the girl's bathroom, and she could feel her cheeked was warmed. She was kissed by him, it was like a taste of mint to her and the part that her separated her mouth...make her feel uneasy around him. That was her first kiss, and it was stolen by that idiot Len.

She went to meet him and he was sleeping in the class. She still in her natural form (not plain), she slammed the door and wakes Len up. She start to shout at him "You, why did you that to me? I hate you. That was my first kiss, idiot!". He glared at her with a dark smile "I'm interested in you, it was just a kiss..it's not like you could die" he licked his lip and glance at her.

Her tears fall down to her cheeks, and she use her hand to wipe it cutely. It was not an act, it was real tears. He comes closer and he uses his hands to wipe it. He told her gently " I like you at first sight, I never seen a girl like you before. I want to make you mine, so I'm sorry to make you cry".

He bends down to kiss her forehead and he hugs her tightly, his blue eyes start to feel more gentle than before. She can't resisted it, because whenever she cried, she becomes weak. From a moment, her tears stop and she starts to moved like a child. He feels sad that he made her cry.

She looks behind her back and she saw Rin staring at her, dazing off...Miku quickly ran out of the classroom and she went in the girl bathroom. She thought she might be transferring to another school, because she doesn't like Len at all. Her heart beats, but she was feeling uncomfortable around him.

Meanwhile, Rin was staring at Len likes she was shocked..she never saw her comfort a girl, not even her. Len asked "Why are doing in here, of all the sudden? Stop staring at me, you ugly woman!" Rin snapped, she hates being called UGLY; she replied "Who are you calling ugly, you immature boy? Who is that girl? Why you hug her?". Len was nervous, he keep silent and the class start. Miku comes back to her plain form.

**Next week,**

Miku transferred to another high school, she doesn't show her plain form, but she show her natural form to them. She was the beauty of this elite school, she doesn't want to meet the twin. She studied in the special class, and she goods at everything. Her grades are No.1 and she mastered every activities perfectly.

Len doesn't that she was in this school, and she is grateful that he doesn't know either. Everyday she always get a rose and fans letter, even from the school most beautiful students. She is ideal type of girls everyone admire, no one hates her...she was surprised by that. There were many famous company want her to join their company.

She thought being an idol, would shows that she is strong and hardworking. She join an agency that had the famous idols, still she hates famous people who flatter themselves. She passed instantly, and she quickly got a jobs. Her vocals, her dancing, her rapping, her looks and her aura to motivate people is perfect.

She saw the Twins in the company, she didn't know they were there too. She saw Len and she ran away quickly. _Why is he here? No worry, I am going to make him suffer of losing to me this time._ Len noticed someone was running away, he doesn't it was Miku. Miku first job is a debut song, and she needs to go solo.

She was very excited and she thought she would get it done by a day. She knows that her skills is high and she doesn't like to do thing slowly. She mastered her dance in the first try and her singing is goods and it fits the cute looks she have. The director and e staff was very impressed by this newcomers, who just join and did a perfect job.

Len and Rin was so busy for their job, and Len always think about Miku. _Where is she now? I want to meet her and know everything about her_. He sighed. Her debut was going to be release today at 5pm, and she can't wait. She thought that people might not like her video and she really appreciated the composer for writing a cute song.

At 5pm, Rin was talking with her manager and she knows that there will be someone debut from her company. She wants to see who is the newcomer, that can debuted in just a week. _I had trained for 3 years for debut, she must be someone with skill, it just beginner luck._ She turn on the TV to the channel and she saw Miku song.

She was shocked at this new girl when she saw her video. _How could she have such a talented skill? Everything is so perfect, her aura shines so bright, her eyes are so sparkly and she look like an angel_. While Rin was watching the TV, Len comes back from shopping. He wondered what Rin is watching and the he saw miku.

He thought he never saw her again, she becomes more brighter than before. When Len and Rin know the girl name was Miku Hatsune, they were shocked. _That plain girl with acne_ Len thought, I knew it, _she looks so familiar_ Rin was in dazed.


	3. Chapter 3

After the sudden shock**,** Kaito, Len and Rin manager comes and informed them about a party at their company for Miku debut. "The director asked us to join the party for the newcomer, he will be happy if you guys join in." Kaito informed. Len and Rin thought they must go because that director had done many thing for them, they really respect him. Their feeling still uneasy as they knew that Miku was the plain girl with acne on her face.

Their manager went to organized the schedule, Len knows that the plain Miku always seem fishy. He feels so curious, how can she be the beauty. He thought it might be just the same name, but the teal green hair and eye are the same..He started to feel annoyed. While Len was so confused, Rin thought she might be a rival for her._ Even though it her debut song, she is more fascinating than me. How could this be, it's unfair..tomorrow we will know._

**7pm at the party,**

Miku was preparing herself for the party at the makeup room, she thought she might be experience something at the party. She might have to meet Len, she remember his touch that make her feel good._ I hate him but somehow i like the way how he touched me..Uh, i am an idiot. _After she prepared herself, she go into the party room with a lot of famous guest. _At least i was available to join the fun for a while..hehehe_

When Miku walks into the room, The guests stare at her how her appearance shine so bright. Len is so dazed when he looks at her. He wants to know something about her, she full of mystery. He saw she wearing a mint color dress, with a cute light blue ribbon on her dress. She makes the dress shine even though it was not so special. He heard his heartbeats going so fast. He saw her eyes sparkle as the star, her hair looks so smooth and her smile like an angel making everyone want her.

The teal hair girl smile at him and he noticed that her smile was fake, but somehow she makes it so realistic. He follows her when she went to the garden. He saw how she looks at the rose and smile gracefully making him crave for her. He stands at her back and hugs her tightly, he knows that she was shocked. She turned around and meet his gaze that blue as the crystal like telling that he wants to be with her. She stared at him and smells the cinnamon that was so sweet from him.

He pushed her to the wall near the garden, no one noticed because they were so busy at the party. She try to escape, but his stares make her trap and weak. _What is he going to do to me?_ He lifted her chin, up and kiss her forehead swirling her hair. _Her hair as smooth as it looks, the cake smells so delicious as her. I love her so much, even it was love like first sight. _He smirked, pressed her lips against his lip..she try using her fist to escape but somehow she couldn't. Her lip smells good and soft making hungry for her.

He started to move to her neck, licking it and it make her feels uncomfortable. Meanwhile, Miku was feeling uncomfortable, she starts to feeling his presence. _His lips feel like a cold mint and cinamons, but he feels so warm._ Somehow, Miku try to speak but her voices didn't come out a lot as she wants "Stop...please...I am ...begging you" Len stares at her and he sw the way how her tears was nearly show. He bites her neck to show that she was his, she scream a little.

Miku pushed him away with her strength and he glance at her. "I'll let you go this time, you're mine." Len told her with a warning looks. "Why are you doing this to me? It makes no sense, I hate you so much, but why i am weak when i 'm with you..." she speaks while her teary eyes look at him. He smirked and told her" because you're interesting, you're the first girl who make me craved so much". He walks aways and smiled at her darkly.

* * *

><p>Miku was crying at the garden, her voice echo to a guest. He has yellow eyes, black hair, pierced ear, long eyelashes, slender body and he is so handsome. He gave her a tissue and sit beside her wondering why she cried. "Why are you crying, miss? It's a party , why you are so sad?" he glanced at her, she freeze "It's nothing, it just i tripped on a rock" she smiled. <em>I know i am lying but i couldn't let this nice man know about that Len. <em>He give her a gentle smile, "If there's anything I could help, please let me know."

_Why can't Len be this nice as him? He is more gentle than that pervert Len._ He stands up and introduced himself to her" My name is Rei Kagene, call me Rei. I am a star at this company too, I from the model and idol session. Nice to meet you, miss" She knows that Rei is a popular model and singer at her company and he aura is always cool appealing. He is a professional,_ I never see him before, I only heard girls from my class squealing about him. _She introduced herself back "I am Miku Hatsune, call me Miku. I am a newcomer at this company, please look after me" she smiled.

_She is that newcomer from my company, just by seeing her crying make my heart pound._ She seems special, that's why she debuted in a fast time. He told her nicely "Would you like to come to the golden session with me? I know you are in the sliver session, but it just a visit" She was shocked. _That golden session where the popular idol practice their skills, I have to see Len...Ugh I don't want to meet him after this incident happen._ "I am sorry, I can't, i will be a bother to you" she smiled "Thank you for the invitation".

He smirked. _She has manner and beauty, i want to see her skills at the golden session. She is interesting, I need to get her to come tomorrow._ "Aw, Don't worry. I asked my manager already, you could come to the golden session. I really fascinated by your skills" She was surprised that he was fascinated by her skills. "Thank you" she blushed. "So it's a yes?"she turned and nodded. He smiled and kissed her on the cheeks and turn away "See ya, Miku" he winked at her.

**Tomorrow,**

Miku was waiting at the company for Rei and for a while she saw Rei running to her smiling. _He is so cool and cute, Kya I need to keep my cool._ She smiled at him brightly and he asked her "Did you wait too long? I am sorry I was finding my shirt" He is so well manner and honest. "I was just here, no need to worry"she smiled at him. "So hurry up, let's go!" Rei said and grabbing her hand running. She was so surpise how bright Rei is, _He not only cool but he also cheerful too._

At the golden session, she could see many stars like Luka, SeeU, Yuma and Rinto...This is a dream for me, Rei is so kind i shouldn't disappointed him. He brought her to a dancing rooms with Gumi and Lenka in it. He lets go of her hand and turns "Miku, this is the dancing room for the golden session. I know this is not big as the rainbow session, but as long as it have a room, right" He told her and she nodded agreeing what he said. "Can you dance and sing for us, Miku? I am really a fan of you." He pressed the music bottom and miku nodded agreeing him.

When she starts dancing, Rei and the others was fascinated by her dance. Passer by saw her and stares at her causing many people to looks. Len was walking to the practice room and he saw a crowd of people standing in front of the dancing room. He wonder what happen and he saw Miku dancing happily, Her hair swinging around her body even though she tied it in twin-tail . Not only him was fascinated, but the most famous idol also shocked by her skills.

After finished dancing, Miku looks at the crowd and smiled making everyone blushes. "Nice dancing"Rei claps hand at her, making her blushes. The crowds clap their hand and they all left only Miku and Rei in the room. Len still spying on them, he saw Miku laughing and blushing in front of Rei. _It's make me mad, why did she blushes and talks to Rei normally unlike me. Did she and Rei have a relationship with each other? It looks fishy to me._ Rei suddenly kiss Miku forehead and then left to his job.

Len comes into the room and stares Miku angrily. Miku feels someone staring at her and she was shocked when she noticed it was Len. "Long time no see, Miku even though it was yesterday that we saw each other."He smirked and come closer to her making her takes a step farther ."What do you want?"Miku speaks so nervous. "Hmm, Are you having fun with Rei?" She was shocked when she heard Rei name "Did you see?" "More than seeing, I saw you talking and Rei kissing your forehead." He grinned darkly.

He locked the door so no one can disturb him" You're supposed to be mine. Why did you laugh and blush to Rei?" he yelled at her. "He was nicer and cooler than you. Why should you care? I am not yours" she replied angrily at him giving him a stares showing that it's not his business. He comes closer and closer, Miku start to take a step farther and farther. Until she hits the walls, she was shocked that there no more escape for her. Len comes closer and he wrapped around Miku body.


	4. Chapter 4

As he starts to come closer to her, she starts to feel so scare about him. He hugs her tightly and she was froze. _Why did he hug me? Let me go, you stupid bastard. I am so tired from the dancing, Can he just gives me a break? Ugh...I hate my life. _She starts to let her mouth yelled at him "Let go of me, I hate you...please, I am begging you" He stared at her, his eyes was so blue it turn to dark blue making her shivers. He showing the expression of mad and passion at the same time confusing Miku.

Miku starts to move, trying to escape from Len. "If you move, be prepare to what i will do to you."Len smirked and he started to gaze at her eyes. He knew that what he did was wrong, but he can't let another guy touch her beside him. He looks at her face, her lips, her smooth hair, her slender body making him wants her so much.

"Why did you allowed him to kiss your forehead?"he yelled at her loudly, she stares at him with her summer forest eyes making him wonder the answer "It's not your problem, Len. I hate you, why would I tell you?" She let her tongue out making a happy face. "Why would you hate me?"he voice start to become more gentle.

"Because, you always force me to kiss, and not even care about my feeling." He was shocked with her answer. Suddenly he, start to kiss her on her forehead, she starts to feel the warm through her forehead. _It makes me wants to kiss him, It's so different from Rei kiss. Why I became like this? I don't understand, it's not that I like him, right?_

He could feel the warmth from her forehead, He smells the cakes scent from her that make him move to her lip. His lip pressed against her lip, he smell the vanilla cake and he kissed her so hard. She parted her lips making him explode every single part of her mouth with his going. _It was a passion kiss, not just kiss it was a french kiss._

She hardly can breath, and she feels her body moves by itself. Her mind can't control her body, as he continue to kiss her. She felt her cheeks blushing, and she hopes he didn't see it. His smells makes her want to touch him, but she try to hold her desire. "What am I to you, Len? " she tries to speak.

He heard of her soft voices, he knows that he was going too far. He starts to licked her cheeks, feeling the soft skins and the vanilla cakes smells. His eyes from dark blue changes to light blue likes the winter sea, and her eyes was summer green color. He scrolled down to her neck and he pressed his lip against it.

_Ah, her skins is so smooth, I want to touch it all and make it mine._ He licked her neck making her feeling uncomfortable and tickle. _Why he wants to lick me? I just want to laugh because it was so tickle, but it not the right mood now._ He licks her and bite her leaving a mark on her neck showing that she was her.

"This is how I feel for you, I want you so much. I like you." The words 'I like you' coming out from Len mouth making Miku wonder. "Why you like me? You are so forceful and annoying." Miku accidentally spilled that word out from her mouth. Len expression turns sad and mad at the same time.

"Umm...It's not like that.." Len unwrapped his hand around her and he go away, his was emotionless. Miku starts to run to hug him and said "Don't go, I'm sorry about it...It's not like I hate you, or like you. It just..."Len turn around and smile gently. _It was not a fake smile, it so gentle and you can feel the warm._

"At less, it's not hate...I will make you fall for me, Just remember I love you." Len cupped her face and kiss her lip and he went away with a winked to her. Her heart was throbbing like she was in heaven, her hands touch her lip and she smells the cinnamon making her pinched her face "Oww..it's hurt!" _it was real, it wasn't a dream, OMG!_

* * *

><p><em>Why did I react like that? I am an idiot, i shouldn't let Len knows my feeling..Kya it's embarrassing to me. Idiot, Idiot, I am so dumb. But somehow, my heart feel sad when he has that shocked expression. I need to find out why, is it love? No, there's no way.<em> Miku went to the vending machine at school to buy some orange juice for herself after breakfast. She was at school and thinking about the incident happen yesterday, she didn't get much sleep last night.

She walked to her school, every students greeted her at the morning and she smiled at everyone showing respect to them. She was unlocking her locker and she saw many letters from the boys and girls. _Wow, It more than yesterday.. At less there is no hater_ Many students whose family are rich and famous admire her and the popular kids also like to hang out with her.

Miku went to her seat and tie her hair into a twin-tail, making it look like a kids but still she likes who she was. While she was preparing her bags, A girl comes to meet her with a smile on her face. Her hair was pink, and she looks so mature. She was the model in her company at the Sliver Session, but Miku was in the star Sliver Session, so she didn't chance to talk to her much.

"Hi , miku! I heard you went to the Golden Session yesterday. Was it fun? Are you and Rei are dating or what?" Luka smirke and has a curios expression in her eyes. Miku sighed and she explained "There was nothing between us, Luka. Yesterday, Rei wanted to know how I get début so quickly so he asked me to show him the ability of mine." Luka smiled and replied"Ok .

Luka glare at Miku "Hey, you know that there was a new student in our class and the class next door. I wonder is it a boy or a girl?" Miku sighed of exhaustion, "I know you worry about if the new student was a girl, and she was a model. You worry that she might be more popular than you." Miku smirked and Luka felt nervous "Well, no one will takes my place as the most popular model in the school." Luka told Miku.

Luka went back to her seat before the teacher come. Miku stares at the window and look at the sky, _I hope I won't meet Len for a week or a day at less_. Miku feels uneasy somehow, she wonder why she was feeling like that. She has done her homework and gets high score in every subject, but today there is no test and she was glad. _If there was test, I will be dead._

The teacher came in, and the students was silent mode. Miku could see that the new student was outside, but she didn't saw he/she clearly. _I wonder who will be the new kid, here. I hope there won't be any bad thing happen here. I feel so nervous for some_ reason. " Class, we have a knew student and I want you to treat him nicely." the students nodded and waited for the new student to come.

_Luka might feel relieved, because the new kid was a boy. It is odd, because there will be new students in my class and the next class._ "Please come in" the teacher told the new students, blonde hair, blue eyes as the sky and cold that remind of the winter, long eyelashes, white skin and an ideal body. Miku was shocked when she find out about the new student was..

"Hi, My name is Kagamine Len. I am 16 years old like you guys, so nice to meet ya."Len winked at Miku and no one notice it. _Why he transfer to my class after the incident? What is his plan? Ugh..My life has been destroy by that Len. _Everyone was dazed at Len, even the boys are too; except Miku she was shocked and scare about his transfer.

"Your seat will be behind, Miku. The teal green hair girl, you might know her easily because she was the nicest student."Len smirked and walked to his seat. Miku feels scare and she doesn't want to turn around and meet his gaze. "Nice to meet you, Miku" Len smirked and look at the board, lesson is about to start. Everyone was paying to the lesson, because they don't want to lose their pride.


	5. Chapter 5: Confusion and Tears

When the teacher was explaing the lesson, Miku feels that someone was staring at her and she turned around it was Len. His crystal blue eyes was cold and shiny making you feel warm and cold at the same time. Miku turned back to the teacher, he was explaining about the festival that was going to be celebrated next weeks.

He said that tomorrow the class president,Nero and the vice president, Gumi will organized the class event. The students clap with the exciting aura around them. The teacher glare at Miku and he asked her "Miss Miku, When breaks time, can you show Len around the school?"Miku nodded, she really didn't want to give him a tour,but she has no choice.

_Why the teacher asks me of all people in the class? I must be a good student and Why a good student need to stuck with this pervert Len? Ugh...I don't know what will happen, but I feel bad about it..somehow._ Miku sighed and she looks at the time on her watch, it's nearly break time_. Maybe I could escape quickly and pretend that I forgot about._

As break come fast, Miku stands up and glare at Len with a angry looks on her face. Len grinned and he whispers "Don't you need to show me around the school, Hatsune-san?" Miku was scared and she feels her heart pounding crazily. "Hmm..I have something to do and I can ask Luka to show you around, instead?" Miku speaks nervously.

"NO" Len said and takes Miku outsides the classroom, no one was outside nor inside. _All of the students went to the cafeteria, to eat their lunches, while I'm stuck here with him..Geez, give me a break. _"You are just making excuse, so you can escape from me, Don't think I'm dumb. I have been observing you for hours, so I know what is your plan." Len said with a dark expression on his face.

"Umm.."was all things Miku said, She has no choice but to tour him around the school. Her schools was super modern, even the most lowest class get the high technology. Her classes was the high rank classes, which was the A class. She sighed and grabbed Len hand, Len smiled gently without Miku notices him. She blushed while she was holding his hand.

"So here is the Music room, Rank A..That's it for our tour..well, bye" Miku lets go of Len hands and she feels light inside, she was relief that the tour was finished. Len grabbed Miku hand and stares at her with his eyes, locking Miku with nowhere to go. It have been 2 minutes, since he grabs her hand. She breaks the gaze and asks him "What do you want, Kagamine-san?".

Len's hands was wrapped around Miku waist tightly, nearly making Miku uncomfortable. She was trying to moves and escape, but he was too strong. She knows that she studies judo and karate, but she was weak when it comes like this. He uses his hand place on Miku face and touched it lightly, He feels the warm from her cheeks, she was blushing.

Her lips was pressed against his lips lightly, he smells her scent which was strawberry and chocolate cake. Her lips was warm and soft, making him crave more from her. Her lip was parted easily, making him explore every parts of her mouth. _The scent, The tastes, The warmth and The pleasure, I can feel it all from her. She's special, I don't want to be away from her._

* * *

><p>As Miku tries to escape, she saw a chance for her and she slaps Len making a loud sound. Her eyes were full with tears "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, BAKA?" Miku yells and she contiued "Not only you stole my first kiss, and now you make my life so horrible..WHY, WHY..*hic*" as tears fall to Miku cheeks. She ran away and Len stands there watching her goes, his hand touched his cheeks where she slaps him.<p>

While Len was walking down the hall to his class, He saw Rei hugging Miku and Miku crying. What are they doing?, as he bits his lips and his fists was about to punch Rei, but he holds it and keep on peeking on them. _I swears If he touches Miku , I won't forgives him._ Miku meets Rei gaze and his hand wiping her tears, she smile and cuddle him like a cat.

Ah...cute, but wait, why can't she acts like that around me, Anyway..I need to see what are they up to? Rei suddenly lean closer to Miku face, allowing their lips to touched against each other, and Len was steamed with anger and jealousy. _Why didn't she try to escaped from Rei?_ Len bits his lip until it bleeds and he walks away silently.

Miku said "Rei, are you okay with kissing me?" Rei whispered in her ear "It's okay, because it is you" he winked at Miku and released her from his arms. Miku blushed and Rei giggled looking at Miku blushing cutely like a cat. "Hey, Miku wanna grabs some smoothie after school?" Rei asked her waiting to reply, she nodded and smile brightly making him blush.

_Did Rei just blushed at me? Kya..he is so cute and cool. I can forget about the incident with Len when I am with Rei. I feel more comfortable with Rei than that Stupid Perv Len_, Miku shooked her head getting the thought of Len out of her and she asked Rei "Rei, May I ask you which years are you in?" Rei stares at Miku and he replied "Well, I am second years, so I am your senior."

Meanwhile, Len was stomping his way to class, and his twins, Rin came and patted his shoulder. "What?" he gave a awful glare at her, but she wasn't scare at him "Hey, Why are you so upset? Girls, problem?" Rin asked as she crossed her arm around her waist "Just shut up, you flat chest girl-" Len was hurted by Rin as she hits him on the head, before he could finished his words.

"Ow, what was that for?" He spoke angrily..Rin stares at him deathly "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FLAT CHEST, BANANA FREAK?" Len nearly forget that his twin will snapped when she heard the words flat chest, but he was mad at her for calling him 'banana freak', then war between the twins starts grabbing people attention..the twins yelled at each other likes:

"Orange Addicts"

"Pervert Boy"

"Flat chest"

"Poop Brain"

Suddenly, Miku was passing through the crowd and then she saw Len and Rin having a war. She laughed and tears come out from her eyes, _It's funny to see others fight, especially sibling. I kind of miss the times I used to have a war between me and my brother. _Len feels as if someone was laughing and he turns around it was Miku's laughing, he feels so happy that he rarely see her laugh.

Miku stops laughing after Len turns around and everything was silents on the hall. Rin stares at Len who was staring at Miku and Miku who was avoiding Len gaze. She suddenly grabbed Miku hands and ran away quickly so Len can't catch up to her. Rin stops at the Gym rooms and hugged Miku tightly. Miku was shocked as she saw Rin hugging her.


	6. Chapter 6

**NaomiAni : Hey guys, so this is my first story in fan fiction. I am sorry for any mistakes or any lacks of skills I have in here. You guys can leave review about the story sharing me some idea, and any improvement i can develop.**

**I hope you enjoy the story and be sure to help supports Vocaloid, especially my favorite shipping is MikuXLen, MikuXRei, MikuXRinto..teehee**

**And one more I DON'T OWN VOCALOID..enjoy and reviews..:D**

* * *

><p><em>Why did she hugs me? Is there something wrong with her brain, I can't breath need oxygen.<em> "Umm..Kagamine-san...can you please...let go of me?" Rin finally lets go of her and smiles brightly "Sorry, to hug you Hatsune-san." She bowed, "It's okay, Kagamine-san." Miku replied and smile gently at her. Rin looks at her like she was observing her.

"Kagamine-san!" Miku yelled, making Rin snapped out from observing "Why did you hug me at the moment?" Rin stiffed and she finally open her mouth to speak "Well, for some reason we need to get a long well and it'll be good for our future" Rin winked, Miku puts her hand on her chin and wonder "Why? Is there anything going to happen?".

"Umm.. Are you going to be late for class, Miku?" Rin said quickly and Miku looks at her watch, it's almost time only 2 minutes left "Oh Gosh! Kagamine-san, let's us talk another time" Rin shouted at her "Call me Rin" Miku ran quickly to class, and she was glad her teacher wasn't here yet, she sighed. Len was staring at her with those puppy eyes, she wonders why.

Miku walks to her seat and she takes out her books. _How about Kagamine-san? Is she late at her class? She said something about 'our future', what was it about? I feel Len staring at me again._ She sighed, _Ugh..My life was ruining, but today_ Miku touches her lip _Rei kissed me, he was second year which mean he is a senpai to me (senior). I feel my heart beating again, Am I in love with Rei-senpai?_

The teacher came and it was the biology teacher, her favorite teacher. She was so nice and her teaching always like a pro. Miku is good at biology and history, for another subject she was very good but she likes this two subject the best. Today, she'll have a talk show with another start, t_his time I need to do my best and forget everything bad to me again, but I can't forget for some reason._

It's time to go home, the bell rang and Miku's manager was waiting at the front gate and she checks out for Len in case she saw him. She was very awkward around Len and she doesn't know what to do around him but feeling scare all of sudden. Her manager, Meiko, was waving at her; Miku runs to her and bows politely and she sits on the car and Meiko drove to the talk show.

Miku coudn't help but feeling nervous, because it's was her first time on a talk show as a idol. She looks calm on the outside but in the inside she was shaking as hell. The makeup artist putting make up on Miku lightly, with just mascara, perfectly drew eyeliner, pink blush and shiny pink lip gloss. "Hatsune-san, your face is so beautiful even without makeup, you are so lucky, it's making me jealous" The makeup artist winked at her and Miku blushed a bit.

Miku walks out at the changing room and she was wearing a black tank top, red jacket, checker skirt (red and black), high top conversed (black) and a nerd glasses. Her hair was somehow changing to a french braids, her concept was 'rocking casual'. She stares at her phone, texting her brother to let him knows that she was going to be on a talk show.

Len saw Miku walking and texting on her phone, _she looks so amazing and I like it. I wonder who she was texting, Rei? Maybe, because I saw they were kissing lip against lip and it make me feel irritated by it. She might not know that I am a guest at the talk show too, with Rin and Neru of course. Ah, thinking about Neru, I don't like her at all and I need to keep my cool for my own pride, Geez.._Len sighed walking to his Manager, Kaito.

* * *

><p>At the talk show, Miku saw Len and Rin <em>OMG..what're they doing here? Are they the guest? Why them of all celebrities in Japan? Can I just have a day without Len, just one? God, what did I do to deserve this mess with this pervert Len..Geez, Life is complicated; I don't know what to do. Let just keep my cool and be confident for a while. Can someone switch place with me? Ah..<em>Miku sighed and walked to her seat.

She was siting between Len and Rin and beside Len was Neru Akita. Neru was a actress at her company, the gold session. She goods at acting especially horror movies and romance movies, Neru somewhat have a mask with her. She was a nice girl in front the others, but she has a really mean heart; She had a crush on Len and keeps saying they are dating.

The interviewer came and they introduced themselves, The interviewer asks many question to Miku likes:

"How long have you been working on your dance?"

"I never work on my dance, it's just something I love to do and I get good at it."

"Do you have a crush on someone?"

"No, I don't"

"What type of guys do you prefer?"

"I actually don't know about this, maybe cool and independent type, I guess"

"If you were to stuck on an Island, who would you bring? 2 people"

"Well, I would bring my brother and my mother".

"Is your hair natural or dye?"

"Natural, it's quite of strange, but it's run down from generation to generation of the hatsune".


	7. Chapter 7: Feelings

It was Len turned after Neru, Miku and Rin had finished the interviewer asks the same question but a little change:

"Len, do you have a crush on someone?"

"Yes, I have."

"Who is it?" making the guest wondered who Len had a crush on, It was obvious Miku because he eyes always sparkle around her.

"S-e-c-r-e-t, it's a secret."

"How long have you have this crush on her?"

"Maybe 3 months, I guess."

"Wow, have you confessed to her?" the interviewer asks this question making Miku blushed and Rin grinned at Miku grabbing her hand.

"Well, I guess I have, but maybe she gets the wrong idea about me"he winked.

"That's it for our interview folks, well thank you for coming Hatsune, Kagamine and Akita. See you next time on 'Hot Idol Interview'". as the host finished the guest went out and Miku let out a sighed. She turns to Len who was talking to Neru, and she blushed lightly feeling the warmth and the beats in her heart. She walks to the changing room and drive back to her home.

Neru was talking to Len about the crush, he said on the interview "Hey Len, Who you have a crush on?" Neru asked with a flirty winked and Len replied "Just someone I know, I am not going to tell you Neru as I said it is a secret" Neru feels angered and speaks "It's me, right? I am the most beautiful girl in the golden session".

Len sighed and walks to his changing room, There is no way it is Neru. _I don't like her, but does Miku knows that it was her? I mean I kisses her and it was her first kiss. Anyway, does Neru wants to take revenge or a prank on someone I like? She always make someone suffer who is close to me._ Len finished his changing and walked to the car that his manager waiting.

Miku came back home, and she feels dizzy. I think I have a cold and a headache, I should call for the permission at school and it's also a break from study and jobs. I should call Meiko-san for telling the school and the company. She went to take a shower, brushing her hair and she went to call to Meiko about the illness.

"MIKU, ARE YOU OKAY?" is something that Meiko screams on her phone making Miku sighed and replied "Not well, *cough* I think I need a break for 2 days. I don't feel well, I need to go to bed; you don't need to come, bye *cough*". "Okay, but if something wrong, call me ,Miku. It is my job as the manager. Bye!" Miku walks to bed and lay her body on the soft comfy bed.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Miku wakes up and she feels her body was hot. She walks to the kitchen and makes herself a warm porridge and a tea, she eats it slowly as she thinks what to do after this. She looks at the clock, It was 8 in the morning; I don't need to worry Meiko takes care my permission for me and I trust her. She washed the dishes, grabs a towels and goes to the bathroom.<p>

She saw her refection, her eyes looks like a zombie, but she doesn't care. She went out from the bathroom and changes her clothes to a white t-shirt and a black short, walking to her bedroom while patting her hair with the towel. She checks her phone and saw Meiko had messaged her:

'To: Miku Hatsune

From: Meiko

Miku are you feeling well? Should I come? I am so worried about you, I already take care the permission for the school and the company. Reply me back as fast as you see this message.

P.S Len begs me for you number, so I give him yours. SORRY, MIKU! '

Miku sighed as she texts back to Meiko:

'To: Meiko

From: Miku Hatsune

I am feeling better and thanks for taking care about my permission. Love you so much, by the way..WHY DID YOU FREAK'IN GIVE LEN MY NUMBER? I TRUST YOU, WHY DO YOU DO LIKE THAT TO ME? bye..

P.S don't text me back until tomorrow, I need to relax'

_Why did she gave my number to Len? Ah..I just scroll down my phone and saw a weird number, I bet it is Len Kagamine, that pervert ido, that stupid jerk..I hate him, what did he sends me? I better save his number, just in case any strange numbers text me, I won't be worry._ Miku clicked the message and she sighed, shaking her head._ Is this a dream or real?_ The message said:

'To: My sweet Miku 3

From: Len Kagamine

Hey Miku, I heard that you were sick. Can I come over to your house? I never been to your house before and by the way Rin is worried sick about you. She keeps asking me if you were okay. YOU KNOW HOW I LOVE YOU, yesterday I confessed my love to you, REPLY BACK!

P.S Yesterday was not a lie, I love you so much..Love, love, love..Chu 3'

Miku wanted to throw her phone away, but she couldn't let a expensive phone break by this message. "WHO IS HE TALKING ABOUT 'MY SWEET MIKU', THAT STUPID LEN?" as she yelled loudly in her house, good thing there was no one in the neighborhood, right now. They went to work and Miku; s house is kind of a bit soundproof so no one can hear much about her loud yelling.

After an hour of thinking, Miku finally replies back to Len. Meanwhile, Len was at school staring at his phone and the teacher asks him about the question "Kagamine-san, Can you answer this question in the text book?" Akaito stares at him and Len saw his phone buzzing a text from 'My sweet Miku' he brightened up. "Teacher, I don't feel well today. I answer the question if you want me..." as he answered correctly.

Every students clap their hands and smile and Len who was proud at himself, they turn back and pay attention to the lesson. He checks his phone and he holds his laughter, he blushed and checked everywhere if someone saw him blushing or not. No one saw him, they were paying attention the lesson because next month exam going to come.


End file.
